1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire-type door or other, window regulator for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional wire-type door or other window regulator comprises: (a) a window pane guide section having a channel-shaped rail which guides a window pane and a bracket to which the lower edge of the window glass pane is attached such that the bracket can slidably move up and down along the guide rail and accordingly the window glass pane can move up and down; (b) a window pane driving section having a drum and mechanism for rotating the drum; and (c) a wire extending between the window glass guide and driving sections so as to transmit the driving force of the drum to the bracket.
In the conventional wire-type door or other window regulator described above, the wire extends along the guide rail and both ends thereof are wrapped around and fixed to the drum so that when one end of the wire is wound up and accordingly the other end thereof is unwound, the window pane connected to the bracket of the window pane guide section is moved upward or downward.
However, it is difficult to maintain the wire of the conventional door or other window regulator extending from the drum to the window pane guide section completely tense during its shipment i.e. before the wire type door or other regulator is mounted on a vehicle door inner panel or vehicle body panel. This can apply equally well to a case in which the wire is loosened due to repetitive operations of the drum through the drum rotating mechanism, e.g. operating handle, i.e. either before or after mounting of the regulator on such vehicle panel.
Therefore, some means have been developed to cope with such a problem. For example, a Bowden wire-type door or other window regulator has been developed, wherein a relatively rigid tube extends between the drum and each guide rail with a slight curve and a spring is provided within each tube so as to stretch the wire through the tube in a tense state.
Such a system, however, is complex in structure, heavy, and expensive, and furthermore requires many parts and greater assembly time.